


Ja'far's big sister Jade

by Emperorslover



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Issues, Fear, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been three when she first met Sinbad, he had been five. <br/>Jade had been born into the world of assassins, she didn't know anything else until she meet Sinbad. After then she keep bumping into him, every time he was more loving then the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ja'far's big sister Jade

She had been three when she first met Sinbad, he had been five. Badr had found her wondering around just outside the village, he brought her home. She followed either Badr or Sinbad everywhere, she hated to be away from either of them. She had been there when Badr had been dragged off to join the army, she had chased him until she couldn’t run anymore. Sinbad and Esra looked everywhere for her but she was gone. The young child walked for day until she had been found by her real parents, they took her home back the world she had been born into, the world of assassins. She was so happy when she saw her little brother, though he was only one at the time. She hugged him and slept with him the night she returned. She loved her little brother with all her heart, she loved Ja’far.

The second time she met Sinbad he had been elven, he had remembered her and dragged her back to his place. Else had been so happy to see that the nine-year-old couldn’t turn her down, so the young girl had dinner with the two and allowed herself to believe that this was what her family was like. She really did want a proper family, where they loved each other, not tried to kill each other. Sinbad gave her what he called his bed and was going to just sleep on the floor when the girl asked if they could sleep together, she told him that she slept in the same bed as her brother some night. So, a blushing Sinbad and the young girl slept next to each other, Sinbad was warm and he felt safe to her, not something she was used to. That was when she first started to fall for Sinbad. She snuck away in the morning.

The third time she met Sinbad was two years later, she was coming back from a mission and he was helping with the ship getting back to the dock. He had notice her sitting watching the water, he walked up to her telling her that it was going to a while before they got back. She looked over at him and they recognize each other, they were both shocked but Sinbad broke into a huge grin. He stood next to her not saying anything, they were close enough to be touching. She fall asleep on his shoulder, felling like she was safe with him around. Sinbad moved below deck, he laid her down on his bed then laid down next to her, remembering that she prefer to sleep with someone next to her. She woke before sunrise, she found that Sinbad had been watching her. When she asked why he had been watching her he replied that the last time he let himself sleep next to her she had disappeared. She blushed at the thought that he wanted her around, Sinbad smile at her before kissing her, Sinbad had been her first kiss.

The fourth time she had meet Sinbad, she had been on the run. Sinbad had just turned sixteen and was celebrating that fact when he saw her, he realized that she was trying to hide so he grabbed her hand and hide her. She thanked him for it and wanted to know what she could do to pay him back. At first he claimed that he didn’t want anything, he was just glad that she was okay, but she kept asking so he told her he wanted a kiss from her. She gave Sinbad what he want, but to this today Sinbad regrates not saying that he wanted her to stay by his side, then he wouldn’t have had to wait for so long.

The fifth time she met Sinbad he finally found out what her name was. He had be with Ja’far at the time and they had been in Balbadd at that time. It had been ten years since they last saw each other, Sinbad had spotted her first and ran over to her. She was shocked at first unsure of the man, but then she realized who he was and she let her guard down. She smile at her crush at he approached, his smile giving her butterflies. Sinbad made her go with him as he checked out the town, he had to keep hiding because Ja’far was looking for him. Sinbad had just managed to get a kiss from her when Ja’far found them, the second she saw Ja’far she ran. Ja’far called after her but she didn’t reply, she just keep running. Sinbad asked how Ja’far knew her, Ja’far replied that she was his older sister. Sinbad had learnt a lot that day, he had learnt that the woman he had been in love with for since he was five was his best friend sister but most importantly he had found out her name. Jade.


End file.
